


The Regeneration/重生使命

by Shoggothy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Cyberpunk, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoggothy/pseuds/Shoggothy
Summary: “人类本身有弱点、有欲望，但机器没有，机器不会背叛我们——但机器也不会判断对与错，善与恶。因为它们从未生存过。”Eggsy Unwin/Harry Hart（无差） ，赛朋设定
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Kudos: 1





	The Regeneration/重生使命

_“醒来的感觉如何？”_

_“没什么特别的。”_

_“我需要再确认一次：你仍然认为这可行吗？”_

_“我当时投了赞成票。”_

_“我们都一样，但今非昔比。我们制定计划的时候并不知道它会在我们有生之年得以施行，它还不够……完善。鉴于现在你是整个计划的核心，你可以做出抉择——所以告诉我实话，你确定吗？你愿意吗？我们可以终止它，只要你一句话。”_

_“不，Merlin，我初衷未改。召集圆桌骑士。”_

* * *

“好吧。”Eggsy Unwin说。

他其实想说的是 _不_ 。因为Galahad不该是其他人，而Harry说了“等我回来”，圆桌上空出了一个座位，一旦它被占据了，就好像他们最终承认了什么事实——他们不再相信奇迹，他们不再抱有希望，他们不再继续等待，而负有纯洁骑士之名的那个人已经鲜血淋漓地倒在了圣杯之下。

尽管他们早已不再等待了。

几分钟前Eggsy与现任Lancelot在“餐厅”外相遇，Roxy穿着服帖的鸽灰色西装，既美丽又帅气，但她却摘下眼镜像个老电影中那种蹩脚的间谍一样，讳莫如深地在他耳边悄悄说：“不管Merlin说什么，答应他。”

“不就是圆桌会议吗？”Eggsy搞不懂她是在玩什么，“我不感兴趣。”

Roxy微微扬着下颚，用当初他们刚牵上自己的小狗时“哈巴狗？真有意思”的表情看着他。“我有内部消息。”她伸出一根手指在他的衣领上轻轻点了下，仍然压着声音，“你还不是个正式骑士，所以我不能对你透露。但相信我一次，答应Merlin的任何要求，不然你绝对会后悔的。”

“要赌吗？”

“一年份的巧克力芝士蛋糕。”

Eggsy笑出了声，既觉得温暖又感到荒谬的那种。“我不会让你有长胖的机会的，不然你的西装还得重做，你知道那要花多少吧？”他笑嘻嘻地回答，“我要那个新型电子笔，装了十二枚陶瓷刃的，发射装置太酷了，把测试机会让给我。”

“成交。”Roxy说，“愿赌服输。”

然后他们走进了会议室。

所以Eggsy想说不，而他却说了好，因为Roxy就在Merlin身边朝他眨眼睛。

这是Merlin几个月以来第三次问他愿不愿意接过Galahad的称号，前两次他都拒绝了，他始终没能拿到一个正式称号，自然也无法获得坐在那张桌子旁的资格。在世界大乱的那一天后他们一直东奔西跑，修修补补，而魔法师终于宣布是时候召开一次圆桌会议了。

Eggsy知道他的言下之意：是时候该放手了。

如果必须有人坐上Galahad之位，那他宁愿是他自己。他接过它正如他接过了导师曾经教给他的一切，那是一份沉重的遗产，他将以此为名继续前行。

结果他发现这一切进行得如此轻飘飘，彻彻底底地超出了他本来的预期，没有什么反复拉锯的对话和挣扎着的内心，也没有手按圣经的庄严宣誓，他只是说了好，而Merlin则说“很好”，就请他们坐下戴上眼镜，甚至很是绅士地为唯一的女性骑士拉开了椅子。

新任Galahad朝他的挚友努努嘴，戴上了眼镜，在那些突然出现的投影中转着眼珠打量其他人。那可真是够诡异的，他们彼此相望着的目光就像是墙上那些创始人的画像投下的目光一样虚无缥缈，只有Roxy在骑士们的影像中突兀地显得真实。

“诸位先生，还有女士，”技术官站在空着的主位旁边，他朝着Roxy微微点头，“我们今天齐聚于此，是为了宣布那个计划从现在开始正式启动。两年前在座的每一位，除了当时还未能加入我们的新任Lancelot与Galahad，都曾经为它投过赞成票，尽管我们都没能料到将会在短期内施行它。但由于Chester King那次几乎是毁灭性的背叛，我们都同意现在正是启用的时机了——我们需要一位新Arthur。”

他说着低头去看永不离手的板子。

Eggsy发现Roxy正在对面朝他微笑。基本上就是个姑娘家们面对婴儿和毛茸茸的小动物时“好可爱啊我能抱抱吗”每个字节里还带着真心欢喜的颤音时的那种微笑，那看起来，呃，说实话，有点吓人。她毕竟是Roxy，坚决、爽利，还曾经在训练期的搏击课上与他打上百来回合并最后用一记漂亮的踢腿赢了他的Roxy，这么一个表情出现在她脸上简直比她恐高的事实还更让人觉得不可思议。

然后他果然跳了起来。

他当着在座所有骑士们的面惊得跳了起来，几乎撞翻了椅子，他只来得及手忙脚乱地抓住了自己的眼镜。

“坐下，Galahad。”有一个熟悉的声音说。

Eggsy听从了，但只是出于他愿意听从那个声音的本能。他坐在那里，仍然牢牢地扶着自己的眼镜，震惊地注视着属于Arthur的主位。在与Gazelle进行了那次生死搏斗的几个月后，他再一次有了心脏正在胸口砰砰直跳的感觉，这一次它是在喜悦地跳动着。而坐在那里的那位绅士正朝他投来责备的目光，那张面容，那个表情，那双眼睛——Eggsy可以透过有点闪烁的泛着绿的投影想象那双眼睛里深沉的棕色。他几乎要充满感激与怀念地战栗起来。

因为那是Harry Hart。

* * *

_“我不认为隐瞒是个好主意。”_

_“他们没参与制订计划，现在也不该把他们牵扯进来。”_

_“你清楚我在说什么，我指的不是Lancelot。但Galahad……Eggsy有权知道整件事。”_

_“我看不出这有任何必要性，他跟她一样与这个计划毫无关系。”_

_“别装傻，Lancelot是与这件事毫无关系，她与你毫无关系。而Eggsy不只是你的继任者，还是你的学徒，他不止是一位骑士，还是你生活中的一个人。他对你的关心圆桌上每一位都看得很清楚，他迟早会知道的，所以我认为宜早不宜迟。”_

_“不，他不是。他只是 **曾经** 是。”_

* * *

Eggsy晕乎乎，乐滋滋地关上了餐厅的门，Roxy正在朝他微笑和眨眼，他现在得花掉大笔的工资浪费在巧克力芝士蛋糕上了，但他才不在乎呢，那完完全全是值得的。因为Harry Hart仍然活着，会用严厉的目光制止他的失礼行为，还会在散会后递给他一个笑容，对他说“恭喜你，Eggsy，我为你骄傲”。过去半个小时内那扇门当中发生的所有事都仿佛被施过了魔法一样，带着一种洒了金粉般的亮闪闪的奇迹，让他走出来时的每一步就像是踏在软绵绵的云端。

“蛋糕？”他的好友揶揄地看着他，“我说过你要是不坐上圆桌会后悔的吧。”

“是是，可你没说我简直会为此后悔终身。”Eggsy回答，仍然沉浸在那一个惊喜给他带来的巨大冲击中，然后他才意识到他压根还没能跟导师说上一句话，他有太多的话想说了，结果他竟然一句都忘了说。

他猛地转身推开会议室的门，差点因为过于用力而不雅地跌到在地上。

“靠！Harry等等——”

屋里就只有Merlin了，他从板子前抬起头，朝着新晋特工递出了一个几乎是同情的白眼。

“Harry他是怎么……呃，我是说Arthur，他恢复得还好吧？他伤势如何？他现在人在哪？什么时候回来？”Eggsy则朝技术官掷出了一个又一个问题，他用尽全力压制着自己急切的心情，老天，Merlin再不说话他就觉得自己都快踮起脚来了。

“他很好，至于他的所在地，恕我不能告诉你。”Merlin不紧不慢地回答，“因为我们显然有个两年前全票通过的秘密计划，你刚才没在听对吧？不过我可以把他的号码发给你。”

“多谢。”Eggsy阳光灿烂地对着他，那实在显得有点刺眼。

“别老去烦他，作为一位新任Arthur他还要处理很多事。”Merlin警告道。

但那年轻特工就只是兴高采烈地推门出去了。

Eggsy仍然忙碌，他这一次是心满意足地忙碌着。他几乎每天都抽空打电话给导师，只除了考虑到时差或者任务紧迫的时期，偶尔他会听到电话答录机的响声，但大部分时候Harry总会在电话响两声后接起，就像是他作为Arthur总是尽职地认为不可错过Galahad向他汇报重要情况的可能性，而在闲聊几句，发现年轻的学徒只是把骚扰他当作了一种闲来无事时例行的消遣，他就会在线路的另一端轻笑，如同Eggsy当初在训练期怀着兴奋或愤懑向他叙述一天份的琐事时一样。然后他会彬彬有礼地道一声“晚安，Eggsy”，主动切断通话。

年轻的骑士仍然乐此不疲，他忙于补回对于他而言意味着失去、痛苦与空白着的几个月的快乐，知道自己拯救世界的道路并没有附带着引荐人必须无可挽回地死去的先决条件。他把探问导师的现状的心思隐藏在那些琐事后面，大到我今天炸了一个实验室小到JB换了新的口粮，然后他就会装作不动声色地问问对方正在做什么，并希望Harry也许某一天会放松心情顺口回答他。

那当然无效。

“我给你顺到了一瓶库克香槟。”他在莫尔斯比港任务后的那个早上打过去，很高兴又一次不必面对电话答录机，“还有鸟翼凤蝶的标本，你没有鸟翼凤蝶对不对？我该把它们寄到什么地方？”

电话另一端沉默了两三秒钟，于是他屏息着，在脑海里勾勒出那位年长的绅士在办公桌前不赞同地对他皱起眉头的模样，等着Harry回答“我们自己是有酒的”或者“我对香槟不感兴趣”之类的。

“你该做得更好点，Galahad。”他的导师的语气却似乎是在连线的另一段笑着，“你千方百计探听我的地址的方式实在拙劣，我甚至怀疑你语言技巧那门课时是贿赂了Merlin才得以通过的。”

“我已经尽力啦。”Eggsy大大咧咧地回答道，“不能对我网开一面吗？尊敬的Arthur，别这么古板，悄悄向我透露一下？Merlin会睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”

“不，Eggsy，他不会。不过你可以把香槟交给他。另外请帮我把鸟翼凤蝶钉在那只美人蝶旁边，如果你认不出它的话，书架第二排有一本蝴蝶图鉴。”

“所以，”他抓紧了时机问，“你打算什么时候回来欣赏它？”

“你显然对Arthur的工作量毫无概念，而我现在十二万分地理解了前任Arthur叛变时的心情。”Harry只是含含糊糊地回答，“谢谢你仍然记得我对蝴蝶的小小爱好，现在晚安，Eggsy，或者对你来说是，早安。”

然后他掐断了通讯。

于是Eggsy前去执行命令。Harry的住宅一直保持着定期清理，这样才不至于新任Arthur回来后发现他的沙发被JB那个小混蛋蹭得全是狗毛，而JB就是能这么屡教不改，它每次都得等到主人严厉地喊了一声它的名字，才用小短腿从上面跳下来，还一脸无辜无害地摇着尾巴。

Eggsy在盥洗室里毫不费力地认出了那只美人蝶，旁边的空位显得刚刚好。

“Merlin，你在不？”他满怀希望地按了下眼镜，“能不能帮我拍张照片发给Harry？”

“我是个每天忙碌加班到午夜的程序员，非常感谢。”通讯那一段传来Merlin冷冰冰的答复，“不是异想天开的骑士们的万能管家。就算有些人非要戴着眼镜给我看，我也没兴趣每时每刻都关注你们的私生活，非工作时段请不要随便呼叫我。”

“你现在明明就听着嘛。”Eggsy毫不在乎地说，“照片？”

“别动。”技术官充满报复心地回答，“比照片还好，我把实时视频接给他。”

跟着Harry过分明显是公学出身的优雅口音就插了进来：“再往右移一英寸看起来更对称些，谢谢，Eggsy。”

“你，Harry Hart；还有你，Gary Unwin，”Merlin严肃地说，“你们俩都无可救药了。”就仿佛他并不是那个总是得戴着耳机在屏幕后面跟随特工们的动态、时不时就录音录像，完完全全的“老大哥在看着你”先生一样。

* * *

_“视频播放次数905次，嗯？”_

_“你知道我可以消除我的访问痕迹，只要我愿意。”_

_“那我先在此感谢你的坦诚。我能否再请你在百忙之中分神思考一下，你究竟有没有注意到这意味着什么？”_

_“我真的很喜欢那只蝴蝶？”_

_“你对Galahad非常关注。说真的，老朋友，听我一句劝，考虑一下我的建议。”_

_“他是一位骑士，这只是我的职责。”_

_“他是 **Eggsy** 。你到底打算让我拿那瓶酒怎么办，现在就开瓶庆祝你早晚会自食其果？”_

* * *

Eggsy认为自己理应心满意足，事实上他也确实常常对生活感到满意。他的母亲过得很好，他的妹妹已经开始咿呀学语，他养了条只会当面听话的狗狗，他还有一份危险刺激得不像话的工作，他实在没什么可抱怨的了。但总会有些细小的怀疑与不足随着时间拉长而在心里悄然滋生。

因为他一直没能见到Harry Hart。

他的耐心最终被年轻人的急切躁动所取代，那天Merlin给他派了个任务，最无趣的那种窃取任务。“你只要避开摄像头，接入随便哪个内部网络，我就能黑进去。”Merlin解释说，“然后就没你事了，简单轻松。”

“是啊，你在Valentine的大本营也这么说的。”Eggsy朝他假笑，“然后你又说，‘那是生物密码我解锁不了所以你得突破几百人的重重包围回去把他那双该死的手从那台该死的机器旁边拽开’，记得不？”

“显然你有着年轻人的记忆力，”Merlin瞥了他一眼评价道，“和老年人的疑心病。”

“要是这能称为疑心病，长官，那你就大错特错了。我还打算问你Harry到底怎么样了，他非但没回过家，甚至连面都没露过，他是听起来挺好但他可是Harry那什么都证明不了所以该死的你们最好没把他的伤情瞒住我，因为我才不相信会有什么破任务能让他这么久都——毕竟Arthur不需要出任务的，呃。”他说到最后反而没了底气，“他理应不需要出任务……吧？”

技术官用他还是教官时那种“错误，扣分”的严肃表情对着他：“疑心病，想象力还很丰富。”他顿了一下，似乎接收到了什么新讯息，然后他扯了一下嘴角，脸上的表情很是无奈：“你迟早要将他宠得无法无天。”

那并不是对Eggsy说的，年轻特工眼睛顿时亮了起来，他期待地等着。

于是他就看到了Harry。

这一次那投影是站着的，仍然有点不甚清晰地闪烁着，好吧，技术所限，但Harry是在微笑。他稍微偏了下头，面带微笑地看着他的学徒：“满意？”

Eggsy气势汹汹地走向他，完全出乎两位年长者的意料，他的导师为此疑惑地张大了眼睛。他故意绕着对方转了个圈，安心地发现在那些模糊的信号的另一侧确实有个完好无损的Harry Hart，看起来像以前一样灵活、矫健、英俊——等等，停下——额头上连伤疤都没留下，明显不像他吓人的想象中那样由于神经受损只能坐在轮椅上之类的。他正打算发表几句感谢现代医学的俏皮话，Harry开口了。

“要是你看够了就快去出任务。”他垂着眼睫用似笑非笑的表情对着Eggsy，“至少这次会面让我们双方都有所收获，我发现你比起一年前丝毫没有长高。”

靠。

然后真相就砸在了他头上。就仿佛所有能够名之“真相”的玩意儿永远会自动寻找最出人意料的时机，找到后就会兴高采烈地从天而降，砸懵那些毫无准备的人们。

“看吧，简单轻松。”Merlin在他侵入了安保室时说，于是他百无聊赖地站在一旁，等着Merlin用半杯咖啡的功夫远程关闭监控系统他好能去机房进行下一步，技术官正在线路的另一端自言自语：“他们对系统真是持有奇怪的自信，这么多层居然真的连一个保安都没配备……操！”Eggsy顿时警觉起来，因为Merlin骂出脏字儿显然是个坏极了的预兆。

“赶快撤离那栋楼！快！”Merlin急切地说，“紧急预警系统启动了，机房里装有炸弹——等等Harry你别——”

通讯中断了，另一个声音接入进来：“Galahad。”

那声音让Eggsy在奔跑途中为之屏息了一秒。

“感谢上帝你不在机房，那装置是震动感应的。但你仍然只有一分钟的时间，来不及撤离了，直接到上一层来。”Harry说，“上楼后左转第二条通道尽头的房间，根据建筑结构是距离你最近的安全位置，密码是……算了，直接过来。”

Eggsy惊讶于自己竟然还能注意到他说“过来”。

他抓着楼梯的栏杆用最快速度几步跨上那些台阶，几乎没能稳住朝前冲去的惯性，右侧有人轻轻碰了他一下。“太慢了。”Harry的声音严厉地响起。

年轻特工跟在那个身影后飞奔，他不由自主地把全部注意力在对方后背的曲线和飞起的衣襟下摆上，因为那明显不是个投影，那是活生生的、毫不含糊的Harry Hart本人。他几乎是空白的脑海中盘旋着唯一一个念头就是操他妈的怎么没人告诉他Arthur居然跟他出了同一个任务。

年长的那位毫无道理地在他所说的那扇门前停顿了一下，门锁已经弹开了，显然是Harry之前输入过密码。Eggsy匆匆忙忙地推开门，本能地企图去拽身边的人一把，但他莫名其妙抓了个空。

他只是把自己狠狠地摔在了地板上。Eggsy用手撑住地面，有点茫然地转头向后看去，对上了一双沉静的棕色眼瞳。

已经来不及了。

巨大的爆炸声在地下轰然响起，电线的火花滋滋闪烁，气流席卷着他冲击到角落里，墙板与砖石一同塌陷下来，他本能地抬起了胳膊防护那些溅到他身上的碎石。直到那阵惊天动地般的晃动逐渐平息，空气中传来了一股线路的焦糊味和烟灰呛人的气息。他喘着气，睁开眼睛。

他注视着天花板的碎块崩落下来。

他注视着地面上的灰尘随即扬起。

他注视着它们毫无障碍地穿过了Harry Hart的身躯。

他的导师如同一个投影一样站在那里，双足被坍塌的石块所淹没，从他头顶上散下来理应落在他身上的光线没有发生任何弯折。而Eggsy Unwin仍然缩在角落里，震惊地凝望着这超自然的一幕在他眼前发生。

“什么？”他抖了几下嘴唇，惊惧地吐出几个破碎的词语，“怎么……什么？”

“镇静，Galahad，支援一刻钟后到达。”静寂了许久的技术官的声音接入了通讯，“而你，Arthur，你是自食其果，我可不打算帮你编造任何借口。正如我所说的，你早晚会破坏你自己定下的规矩。”

“我必须以Galahad的生命安全为优先。”Harry抿着嘴回答，然后他看了那位年轻的特工一眼。

Eggsy认得出这个眼神，在酒吧时Harry打算用手表对准他的时候就是这样略带歉意地看了他一眼。“你敢！你们敢！”他粗哑着嗓子叫道，“别他妈想用麻醉针来对付我！因为我下次还会问的，我发誓我绝对还会发现下次，所以你们最好现在就告诉我这他妈是怎么回事！”

Harry凝视着他，似乎考虑了两三秒钟。

“这是重生计划。”他最后回答。

“早该听我的。”Merlin只是咕哝了一声，然后就切断了通讯，把时间留给了他们。Eggsy等待着后面的解释，而Harry却什么都没再说了，好像他真能从那个词儿里获知一切似的。他不得不再次开口：“好吧，重生计划又是什么鬼？”

他看着自己的导师朝他走过来，像从前一样，像那个在警局前所有的一切都为之改变的早上一样，西装革履，风度翩翩，头发一丝不苟地向后梳，玳瑁眼镜后的棕瞳显得深沉，只是他没有脚步声，也没有影子。

他明明是那么真实。

“我很抱歉，Eggsy，Harry Hart死了。而我，”他平静地说，用那张毫不动容的脸庞对着年轻的特工，但Eggsy觉得他看起来有点悲伤。因为他站在崩落的建筑废墟中，却没有一丝光线能影响他，没有一粒灰尘能沾染他，那样的场景就会显得像是悲伤。他轻轻地说完了那句话：“我只是他的数据幽灵。”

* * *

_“你黑了我。你不但黑了我，还黑进了整个保安系统，我以为就此应该有个协议的？”_

_“我绕过了它，鉴于情况紧急。”_

_“好极了。为了Galahad，还是为了Eggsy？”_

_“一回事。”_

_“绝不是。就你这次入侵的速度评估，算得上超水平发挥了。我有点怀念你以前也就能划划平板，装些早已设置好的窃听设备，不会像这样让我产生可能要提前退休的失业危机。”_

_“那个协议——你能重写它吗？能加强吗？”_

_“为了什么？好让你下次继续挑战自我极限？”_

_“为了让你不失业。别瞪眼，我知道它是为了阻止最坏的情况发生而存在的，如果它拦不住我还有什么意义？”_

_“因为没有最坏的情况。你才是真正的防御机制，它是被设计用来拦阻机器的，不是用来拦阻拥有自我意识的超级AI的。不是用来拦阻人类的自由意志的。”_

* * *

Merlin负责解释一切，而Harry，或者Harry的影像——为了绅士们以示尊重并显示当事人在场之类的原则——坐在一旁漫不经心地听着，并拨弄着一支实际跟他一样并不存在着的钢笔。Eggsy则怀着惊吓过后麻木了的淡定挺过了前三轮用数据、术语和专有名词组成的大型轰炸，顺便处理了自己那些因碎石迸溅而造成的细小伤口，整个故事中他唯一确定自己清晰地理解了的部分就是这一切是从前任Lancelot的死亡开始的。

“重生计划那时候才初具雏形，”Merlin说，“我们刚刚在神经学上取得突破，意识无非是电信号，我们尚无技术可以解析并创造意识，但我们可以记录、储存并上传。Lancelot的突发性意外让我们通过了这个实验性方案，对于Kingsman来说，已经有过太多的死亡，太多的遗憾，太多的情报流失了。”

“Valentine打乱了我们想要慢慢来的步调，一切本应还在测试阶段，然后我们有了一位被策反的Arthur，这使我们意识到重生计划可能意味着更多。”

“正如你所知道的，Arthur是一位至关重要的决策者，他协调并指引所有人的工作，他了解一切秘密，而Chester King并不是历史上第一位叛变的Arthur，也没人天真到指望他会成为最后一位。因为人类本身有弱点、有欲望，但机器没有，机器不会背叛我们，以Kingsman拥有的技术和资源，我们已经制造出最先进的量子处理器，它完全可以胜任Arthur的工作，只除了一点——机器也不会判断对与错，善与恶。现今还没有任何人工智能达到拥有自我意识的高度，即使它们有，我们恐怕也无法信任它们，因为它们从未生存过。”

“所以我们有一台能够处理一切的机器，唯一的缺陷就是它没有人格；我们还有一位优秀特工的全部意识，如果他还活着，他是很可能被推选为下任Arthur的。而我们身处在一个最好与最坏的时代，所行的每一步都如履薄冰，或许我们所做出的狂妄抉择将会毁掉百年的根基，又或许——正如我们所期望的那样——这会是一次能够令我们度过危机、重获新生的大胆变革。”

“重生计划走得比我们一开始设想得更远。”技术官用毫无起伏的语调下了结论，“它原本只是为了留住一位死去的骑士在世上最后的声音，现在它却使我们拥有了一位不同寻常的新任Arthur。”

“好吧。”Eggsy说。

两位年长者一齐望向他，如同他们当初在Harry的病房里观看录像时一样，带着那种充满了疑问的空白表情。Eggsy对此耸了耸肩，Merlin显然试图用那些冷酷的描述吓唬他，而他下定决心绝不上当，他们还能指望他怎样呢？

“也就是说虽然Harry肉体死亡了，”他满意地总结道，“但他的灵魂被保存了。没错吧？”

Merlin脸上闪出了一个既能表达对牛弹琴的无奈同时又显得幸灾乐祸的小小微笑，而Harry则叹了口气，似乎有点挫败般地摇了摇头。

他被强制留在观察室确保爆炸没对他造成任何类似脑震荡的滞后伤害，Eggsy敢用JB的狗粮打赌这是个报复，因为Merlin说这是为了保证他第二天能交出任务报告，Merlin说完就留下两位骑士让他们独处——呃，或者是让Eggsy自个儿待着，鉴于另一位不过只是个幻影。于是有血肉、有实体的人类与虚无缥缈、甚至不在此处的幽灵互相望着，Eggsy确保自己用眼神清楚地表达了“好吧你是个AI但我他妈才不在乎呢”，年长的绅士则对此嘲讽地扬起眉。

“怎么，”他用放在一年前肯定有效的故作严肃的口吻说，“你还想要晚安吻吗？”

“是呀。”Eggsy从善如流地回答。

Harry沉默了两三秒。而之前Merlin确实花了十几分钟用各种Eggsy无法也不指望去理解的术语告诉他Kingsman的中枢系统有多么先进处理速度是如何迅速，所以他肯定不是卡壳了，他大概只是在为自己学徒的厚颜无耻感到震惊。

“你知道我实际并不在这里吧？”他的导师最后慢慢地说，“你所看到的我甚至不是一个真正的全息影像，只是投在你视网膜上的映射。”

“可你之前在任务中确实碰了我一下，不管那是什么原理。”

“电位，Eggsy。你可以把它当作是跟……Valentine的实验类似，它使你的大脑产生了被碰触的错觉。”

“所以，”年轻特工抬起了期待的狗狗眼，“电位。”

“不行，那本身是违反规定的。”Harry用严厉的目光回应他，“我认为之前Merlin说话的时候你有一半的时间都没认真听，否则你就不会对我——对我的存在仍有这种不切实际的认知，因为，”他停顿了一下。是了，Eggsy在受训期也学过这个，这是为了让自己的话能清晰地印在听者的注意中的技巧：“我没有死亡记忆。”

于是Eggsy坐直了，心中因他们本该小心翼翼地绕过的话题而警钟大响。

“我在数据流中醒来，最后记得的事是教堂的场景，要推断出自己已死亡简直易如反掌。”Harry继续说，“那也正是我的第一个念头。但我对此没有任何记忆，可能是由于它发生得太快，也可能只是一次上传错误，当然我后来从数据库里找到了记录。我就像你们一样观看了它。”

他甚至朝Eggsy微笑，Eggsy则感到浑身冰冷。那并非出于他听着一个幽灵正谈论着自己的死亡，只是因为那是Harry。Harry谈起它比谈起他人的死亡还要轻描淡写，而Eggsy本可以为此紧紧拥抱他，用他其实一点也不在乎是否丢人的泪水和傻笑来庆祝导师的死而复生，对自己拯救世界的英雄事迹夸夸其谈到像个学龄儿童一样求表扬，希望并相信一切都会好起来，毕竟他们曾见过比这坏得多得多的事。

但他现在却连碰触他都做不到。

Harry偏偏还残忍地用无法碰触的微笑面对他。

“尽管我观看了那段录像，我却毫无感觉，那就像看着数据库中其他人的死亡记录一样，我仍然全无它是发生在自己身上的记忆。我希望你能明白这意味着什么，虽然这仅是一次上传错误，它意味着可能有更多的错误，更多的疏漏，而我们没有任何办法可以筛查我的记忆。”

“一直以来我们都假装Harry Hart还活着，只是以另一种形式。但那并不是事实。”他最后看了年轻的学徒一眼，“所以，晚安，Eggsy。我会监控你的状况的。”

Eggsy愣着眼睁睁看着他消失了，脑子里一片混乱，然后他总算抓住了那团乱麻的线头。他花了一分钟才发现自己其实是彻彻底底、完完全全地被唬住了。

该死的，他还差点吓得掉眼泪呢。

“嘿！我的晚安吻怎么办！”他徒劳地朝着空气喊道，“言而无信难道就该是绅士所为了吗？”

* * *

_“刚才那一幕真是精彩，我不得不承认你用几句话就达成了我半小时都没能达到的效果。”_

_“谢谢。你之前的建议确实有道理，我也得承认我们两个之中你才是更为明智的那个。”_

_“你是来真的，对吧？说真的，谁会想看自己的死亡录像？”_

_“所有人？”_

_“……言之有理。缸中之脑的谜题真让你这么困扰吗？”_

_“既然我永远无法证明我就是Harry Hart本人，何必还对此抱有希望呢。”_

_“因为你也无法证明你不是。”_

* * *

Eggsy对此适应良好。他曾经花了三个月接受了导师再也不会如同所承诺的那样回来的虚假事实，再接受另一个真正的事实基本毫无障碍，至少Harry还在这里，他也实在不敢祈求得更多了。尽管作为Arthur并不常出现在连线的另一端，而Harry根本就是懒得理会年轻特工百玩不厌的“我这就冲过去要是我以身殉职请帮我照顾母亲妹妹和狗狗但请千万多发点抚恤金别他妈再给什么徽章了”，偶尔，只有极为偶尔的情况下，他会带着见鬼的幽默感插入连线，只为了跟Merlin一起嘲笑他，说些“出门右转就好，不要企图用打火机把你的任务报告搞得更加复杂”之类的话，也不管Eggsy是否正在掩体后面对着一整排冲锋枪，他当然有理由认为应该给自己找点乐子。

他们保留了晚间闲聊，但鉴于Harry现在总是能见他所见，听他所听，所有关于这一天过得怎样的部分都被直接省略了，有时候那只是简简单单、匆匆忙忙的互道晚安，Eggsy倒并不指望自己能有足够的自制不会将这一个词都说得留恋不已。Harry心情好的时候（他的学徒仍然摸不准一个AI何时才会心情愉快的规律），就会以无懈可击的全息影像的方式出现，顺便挑剔Eggsy每一处不太绅士的小习惯。

而年轻特工仍然在收集蝴蝶标本，几乎发展成了他个人的爱好。他收集那些美丽小生灵的残像就如他的导师在书房的墙上贴着太阳报头版，那既是他对自己的某种证明，也是维系了他们的某种联结。

在Eggsy 挂上了一种鳞灰蝶的那天晚上，Harry显然心情很好，他甚至亲自演示了如何模拟出一只已灭绝的鳞灰蝶亚种。

“世界对我来说并无不同，除了我现在能看到得更多。早已死去了对我而言也犹如仍然活着，它们以编码的形式保存着，随时可以碰触，随时身处其境。”蝴蝶在他手边逐渐成形，先是形状，然后是色彩，接着它栩栩如生地舞着翅膀飞起来，Eggsy正着迷地望着这一幕。“它是个真实世界留在数据库中的回声，就像我一样。”Harry说。

“能随时碰触它是一回事，但能拥有它总是令人高兴的。”他朝着自己的学徒微笑，“晚安，Eggsy。”

“晚安，Harry。”

这一次他的消失方式显然是为了配得上那只鳞灰蝶。他们初识时的酒吧事故已证明了Harry其实有一点点偏好戏剧性，不管他怎么戴上严肃和镇定的面具来否认都没用。他带着那个微笑慢慢消失，犹如一幅精致的图画溶解成粒粒像素，Eggsy始终注视着他。

他说了“拥有”。这让Eggsy感到十分开心，同时又心痛不已。

直到那次全球性的电力瘫痪：显然Valentine的芯片没能被彻底回收销毁，而世上就是不乏抱有相同理念的疯子。一种病毒在网络中悄然传播，并在利比亚经历了一次实验性的爆发，他们分析并获得情报的时间不早不晚——没能早到将它扼杀在准备期的萌芽之中，也不至于晚到来不及阻止一切重演。V之日后重建的诸多政府仍对此心有余悸，启动应急措施时选择了防止它继续上传扩散最迅速有效的极端方法，所有联网设备的电力被切断了，信息时代经历了一次意想不到的停滞与喘息，人们再度成为了互相独立的孤岛。

而Eggsy接到了一个有史以来最简单的任务，为了以防万一，他被派去关闭处于总部地下的主机量子处理器。他走进了在巨大的机房中，突然意识到在那不可挽回的一天之后，他还从未离Harry这么近过。Harry是他眼镜另一端的声音，是那个栩栩如生的全息影像，是分派并协调所有任务的数据曲线，是停驻在他记忆中的那些眼神和那个微笑，但他的核心在这里。

于是他站在一排排整齐的机箱前，鬼使神差地问道：“Harry，你在吗？”

“一直都在。”通讯里一如既往地传来了平静的回答。

Eggsy犹豫了一秒。

“要是断电了你会怎么样？”

“快，Galahad。”Harry不容置疑的声音响起，于是他执行了命令，世界陷入了黑暗与寂静。

* * *

_他在黑暗中醒来。_

_与上次他在相似的状况中醒来时很不同，那时候几乎是整个世界都朝着他扑面而来，而现在他所拥有的只有黑暗，连绵无尽的黑暗。微弱的数据流在他指边滋滋作响。_

_“Harry？Harry！你在吗？能听到吗？”遥远的黑暗中传来极为熟悉的焦虑嗓音，“见鬼，这玩意儿连摄像头都没有。”然后是一连串词汇量丰富、嘟嘟囔囔的咒骂，那几乎令他微笑。_

_“Eggsy？”他递出了这些字节。_

_“忍耐一下，Merlin说再有七分钟就能完成重启。”他那年轻学徒飞快地说，语声中充满焦虑、担忧与一丁点得到了回应的欣喜，“我就想——就想确认一下你没事，你还好吗？”_

_他不好。这让他想起几十年前医疗还没那么发达的时候，他腹部中了一枪，掉进了伏尔加河，冰冷的河水冻得他牙齿打颤，伤口又如火烙一般热辣辣地疼痛着，他几乎不记得自己是怎么挣扎着活下来的。然后他醒过来，缠着绷带，插着管子，打着吊瓶，浑身没有一处不是软绵绵到无力活动，他甚至没法按下近在指边的按钮，于是他就那么醒着，听着仪器的微弱噪音，等着有什么人来发现他。_

_那感觉甚至有点让人怀念，那感觉像是……人类。_

_“我很好。”他如此回答。_

* * *

Merlin像个影子一样无声无息地踱步到他身后，手里拿着他所习惯的记录板，尽管它现在差不多就是个摆设。“我刚离开技术部，他们已经基本完成了检查，主系统会在半小时内重新启动。”他说，“趁着Arthur不在，我们需要谈一谈。”

“我不认为有什么事不能当着Harry说的。”Eggsy回嘴。他们利用这个时机背着Harry交谈就像是在搞什么针对他的阴谋一样，这个想法令年轻的特工万分不爽。

“我能列举出五十个他会为此不快的理由，鉴于我想跟你谈谈他的PTSD。”

Eggsy差点笑出声来，然后他发现Merlin正用严肃的目光注视着他，这并不是个玩笑。“AI不会得PTSD吧？”他小心翼翼地问，“我是说，他没有实体了，所以他甚至不可能有创伤反应啊？”

“我没打算跟你讨论人工智能伦理学，我担心的是这次事故可能对他造成的影响。”技术官停顿了一下，“我担心切断电源对他来说比起睡眠更像是一次……濒死体验。”

Eggsy的手指猛地抽搐了一下，那几乎是个基于本能的握枪动作，他感到胃里收缩成一团，一种冰冷的愤怒正从他脊椎上升起。“你的意思是我刚刚亲手杀死了他一次？”他听到自己从喉咙里挤出了几个难以置信的词句。

Merlin瞥了他一眼。“别这么夸张，”他用那种不动声色的冷酷说，“问题在于Harry的确没有死亡记忆，真实发生的那次。这意味着他作为人类最后记得的是教堂的那场失控，我认识了他三十年，知道他会对此作何感想，本来死亡经历从这个角度而言几乎是某种偿还，但他偏偏又没有那个记忆。你记得他在你面前暴露自身的那次吗？”

“当然了。机房爆炸那事？”

“他只用了十秒就黑了进去，更准确地说法是，他自我上传，接管了整个系统。那是不被允许的，如果一个AI能够连线上网并将自身复制到任何一个有信号的终端，他就能获得一切、掌控一切、操纵一切，后果可能是极为严重的。”

“就像天网？”年轻特工整张脸都要皱起来了，他不赞同地咕哝道：“他可是Harry啊？”

“正是如此，他一直严守着界限，只在那次紧急情况时打破了一次规则，然后他就退了回来，删除了所有他在那个系统中的操作记录。我并不认为这有什么，Harry在还是Galahad时就不是一位墨守成规的骑士，再说我们有过一个从不破例的前任Arthur了，结果又如何呢？令我们当初能做此决定的，真正的防御系统正是Harry本身，而非写在代码中的限制协议。一个人触手可及之处就是莫大权力，并不意味着他就会去握紧它，正如一个人手上有枪，并不意味着他将扣动扳机。”

Eggsy开始明白他的意思了。

“而Harry的最后一个记忆却是他在朝无辜之人扣动扳机。”他低声说。

“受那个记忆所影响，他会对自己有所怀疑也是合理的。他要求我加强限制协议，既然这能令他稍稍安心，我就只能照办。鉴于你是他的触发点，所以，”技术官意味深长地说，“留心他。因为我们的确有一位PTSD尚未痊愈的Arthur。”

然后的一切都很平静。Eggsy本来希望是Merlin多虑了，但Merlin永远不会辜负魔法师与预言家之名。事情发生在另一次窃取任务（Eggsy恨那些“帮我连上网然后一切大功告成”的窃取任务，它们总是会演变成各种各样的闪着火光的大乱斗），前任Galahad就是一位总让人出人意料的绅士，现任自然也不遑多让，于是意外发生了，意外总像个影子一样拖着他的后腿。Eggsy在枪林弹雨中打光了三个弹匣，被围追堵截在保险库前的通道上，他搞坏了雨伞，用那些致命的小道具撂翻了二十四个人，又徒手击倒了三个。一颗子弹擦着他的衬衫内领飞过去，半寸之外就是他的颈动脉。

他转身就退进了保险库，任由防弹玻璃门落下，一排子弹紧跟着徒劳地打在了上面，他扯下了自己的衬衫下摆用完好的那只手和牙齿一起包扎伤口。在紧急安保措施抽干整个房间的空气的三十秒内，他朝着外面那一堆企图用眼神表达杀意的武装人员挑衅地露齿而笑，一边估算着技术官解锁的速度、自己的状况和接下来的应对措施。

所有的征兆都是最糟的那种。

他伤了右侧肩膀，惯用手黏糊糊地全是血，他已经没有可用的武器，而支援起码还要十分钟后才能到达。于是他将手伸向他最后所有的东西：一片止痛贴。

那是专为特工们设计的，Merlin警告过他，它效果迅猛，副作用也同样强烈，非常时刻的最后手段。而Eggsy认为没有比他受着伤还要面对二十几把枪更接近非常时刻的定义，但他错了。

“Galahad，”通讯里传来的是骑士之王而非技术官的声音，“放下它，我给你五秒倒数。”

Eggsy立刻明白了一切。

他知道Harry面对大部分联网的系统，就像一个全副武装的人面对一只兔子，它们在他面前全都不堪一击，而Harry始终严守着那条界限，直到现在。他黑了进来，为了他，再一次。

于是他默默数着秒准备着，玻璃门倏然打开，门口那些本来胜券在握的私人武装们顿时丢盔弃甲，那大概是因为火警洒水器突然开启或者他们耳机中突然响起的高分贝噪音或者某种电磁干扰造成的恐怖错觉，现在就连小孩子都能对付他们，更不用说Eggsy了。他花了两三分钟搞定任务，然后他靠着墙坐下喘息，注视着Harry面无表情地出现。

超级AI不动声色（也就是说，Harry对他生气到了以至于不想去费心模拟的程度）指出了他的十一处方案错误，包括他的包扎手法在内。而Eggsy则反唇相讥说同样情况下他不信有人能比他做得更好。

他的导师沉默了一小会儿，勉强同意了他的观点。为了转移他对伤口的注意力，Harry还讲了自己二十年前在赫尔辛基险些失手被擒的故事，一连串人们所能想到最匪夷所思的意外事故全都出于他在一开始就弄丢了大衣这样可笑的错误，而他又实在不愿逃回到外面冷的要死的冰天雪地中。

Eggsy既惊奇又听得津津有味，然后他听到了那个声音。

_系统重启倒计时：5分钟。_

“你听到那个了没？”他问，“还是那只是我的幻听？”

“程序错误。”Harry轻描淡写地回答，“这一切，”他随随便便打了个手势，“都不该发生。Merlin加强过我的安全协议，但我这次又越过了它，令我不断逾矩的这部分人格代码最好还是修改一下，重启后就能完成修复。”

年轻特工先是心里突然产生了从未敢有过的期望，接着他勃然大怒。“停下！”他猛地站起，又因为过度用力拉伸了伤口而跌坐回去，“快停下！你已经在我面前死过两次，一次我只能眼睁睁看着，一次是我亲手所为。你敢再来一次试试！”

“你反应过度了。”Harry平静地回答，“这最多也只是一次失忆针。”

_系统重启倒计时：3分钟。_

“胡扯！”Eggsy气喘吁吁地喊道，“你在杀死你自己。Merlin说过我们为什么需要你，我记得清清楚楚——因为机器不会判断对与错、善与恶，机器没有伦理观，机器也不曾生存过。所以你他妈赶快停下！我们要的是你，不是那台不会逾矩的机器！”

Harry垂下眼睫望着他，Eggsy真希望能从他脸上看出什么。“你对这其中的危险性全无概念，Eggsy。”他却只是说，“我甚至可以毁灭世界。”

“但你没有。”他的学徒飞快地打断了他，“而你不会。因为你是Harry，普天下我不曾见过第二个人会高洁到舍弃了最后长眠的机会，我不曾认识第二个人会坚决到愿意承担这么沉重的使命，只有你，就只有你。现在你却想要毁掉这样一个人，毁掉你自己最重要的一部分吗？”

“我们有九个人为重生计划投了赞成票，其中一位最后叛变了，还险些将人类社会拉入万劫不复的深渊。所以你的逻辑甚至不能自洽。”

_系统重启倒计时：59、58、57、56……_

“因为我是人类，好吗？你谈论些什么逻辑问题、程序缺陷、错误代码，以此假装自己是个没有生命的冷冰冰的AI，但你还是Harry，你还是人类。而我他妈才不在乎，我发誓到那一天我无论如何都会阻止你，因为我他妈就是这么——我仍然这么绝望地爱着你。”

他的导师的幽灵，他平生最敬爱与挚爱之人的投影正注视着他，他知道Harry实际并不在这里，他在遥远的总部中枢，他存在于每一个与之联网的终端中。而他本来有更好的机会把这些说出口，他在十年前曾拥有过这样的机会，他本应该在通过测试后的欢呼与庆祝中兴奋地脱口而出，他本应该在那些晚间电话、那些任务结束后的轻松时刻低声诉说。但没关系了。

_系统重启倒计时：10、9、8、7……_

他毕竟还是说出口了。

“所以，”他说，理应万分紧张，却只是奇迹般地感到平静。他抬起了渗着血的手臂：“留下来。”

然后是长久的静寂。

Eggsy睁大了眼睛，生怕在一个眨眼间会错过了什么。他不知道重启应该是什么样的，要是数据已经改写过了，要是已经来不及了，要是他终于还是不得不——

“好吧。”Harry终于说。

有血有肉并流着血的那一位得以缓慢地眨了眨眼。

“真的？”

“Eggsy Unwin，你负有极重的责任。”他的导师那模拟得过分真实的全息影像说，“我也一样。从现在开始，一切都仰赖你的正直与忠诚了，因为我相信你的判断，因为我相信你总会阻止我，无论是从何种意义上的。”他停顿了一下，那是个微笑：“直到你学得像个大人样，认清应该放手的那一刻。”

他蹲下身，把手覆在对方的手上。电位，Eggsy想到，投在视网膜上的映射。但他感受到了温暖的碰触，他眼中所见是如此清晰与真实，他注视着那双平静的棕瞳，要是在那深色的瞳仁里能够映出他的倒影，他就会看到自己的面容早已褪去了青年时期最后一丝稚气，那双眼睛的主人却在他十多年的记忆中丝毫未变。而光线毫无阻碍地穿过了Harry的身躯，使场景看起来极为诡异、吓人，还有棒透了的奇妙。

“那么，Hart先生，你担有极大的风险。”Eggsy朝他咧嘴而笑，“因为我从没打算——也永远不打算放开你，你会发现一个像我这样街头出身的人有多难缠的。这还只是开始呢。”

END


End file.
